


Terminal

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Goodbyes, Implied Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble done two ways.</p>
<p>One hundred words, two different settings, one simple plea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Minor Character Death is probably the most accurate warning. The Major Character Death archive warning was ticked just to be safe.

Carl ran through the terminal, trying to avoid the other people coming and going, not sparing a second to apologize if he failed.

He’d been lied to, repeatedly, for weeks.

He ran through the bigger airport’s terminal, frantically scanning the gate numbers, making a sharp turn towards the Swiss Airways wing. He ran, heart pounding, lungs burning, to the very last gate, pushing himself to a sprint when he saw attendants closing the jetway door.

“Martin! _Martin!_ ” he shouted. “Please-”

Carl was barred, turned away at the door, forced to watch as Martin’s flight taxied to the runway.

“Don’t go.”

  


* * *

  


The bed was awkward and cramped, never intended for two, not that they would hear it.

Even Martin had lost his care for rules.

The second they were alone he was there, legs tangled with Carl’s, arms wrapped around him, hands gently encouraging Carl to lay his head on his shoulder. He touched their foreheads together, watching Carl smile and close his eyes. He spoke – softly, selfishly – drawing Carl’s warm but tired gaze back up, needing to keep him there.

“Carl. Carl,” he whispered. “Please-”

Martin closed his eyes when Carl did, fearful to ever open them again.

“Don’t go.”


End file.
